buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Enemy
"Dungeon Enemy" ( エネミー Danjon Enemī) is an attribute given to cards themed after the enemies from RPG games. As one would expect of such a theme, it is currently unique to Dungeon World. List of Sets with Dungeon Enemy cards *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *S Ultimate Booster 4: Buddy Again Vol.1 ～Welcome Back Heisei Fighters～ *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) *Trial Deck 4: Braves Explosion List of Dungeon Enemy cards Impacts *Hundred Demons Assault, Hundred Legion! *Phoenix Radiation! Spells *Blessing of Nereus *Continue! *Friends Connect *Gummy Slime Shield *Mother Dragon Returns *Reset Button Monsters Size 0 *Aide of the Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker *Bronze Golem, Jaish *Corgi Cobalt *Dragon Tooth Warrior *Evil Dryad *Fate Skeleton *Gold Monster Egg *Heat Blade, Joker *Mameshiba, Cobalt *Mech Army Demon Lord, Agos Marh *Mikazuchi Machine Soldier, Jarima *Monster Egg *Ozon B *Ozon B's Cat *Proto Golem, Jariim *Silver Monster Egg *Yellowbat Size 1 *Basilisk Slime *Big Surprise Pandora *Bladewing Phoenix "SD" *Dachs, Cobalt *Demonic Eye General, Rhodes Dylan *Entangle Roper *Evil-Break *Gummy Slime *Iron Golem, Nasr *Living Mad Gazer *Mimic with a Prize *One Gauge Demon *Ozon A *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Geodol *Thunder Emperor, Zein Blestand *Twin Tail Incubus *XL Pandora Size 2 *Archdemon *Bladewing Phoenix *Bladewing Raven *Demon Lord, Joker Grunwald *Doberman, Cobalt *Immortalized Wings of Divinity, Bladewing Phoenix *INV Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miserea *Jade Golem Shaytan *One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid *Ozon C *Purgatory Block *Skull Golem, Mazubaha *Steel Golem, Futoff *Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea *Thunder Spartis *Trouble Ghost, Shuffler X Size 3 *Bird Demon Lord, Bladewing Phoenix *CHAOS Highlow *CHAOS Lumiere *CHAOS Radromarl *CHAOS Slime *CHAOS Van Glacier *CHAOS Zoruaga *Death Master, Lelag Monarch *Demon Dog Lord, Borzoi Cobolt Lord *Demon Lords Controller, CHAOS Constructor *Demon Lord, Gagnar *Demon Lord, Gagnar "Second Form: Iron Hand" *Demon Lord of the Hundred Demons, Yamigedo *Diamond Golem, Fluud *Dragon Demon Lord, Arkdra *Dragon Guardian of the Sanctuary, Lumiere *Gold-laying Dragon, Mother Dragon *Guardian Dragon of Demon Lord Castle, Deukruzar *Guardian Dragon of Nativity, Mother Dragon *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant *Ice-blooded Emperor, Van Glacier *Iron Cyclops *King Gummy Slime *Master Skeleton *Ozon Z *Tosa Hound, Cobalt Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bladewing, "Immortal Phoenix!" Size 3 *Deukruzar, "Second Manifestation: Demonknight" *Fake Dragon Chief, Crimson Arrogant Dual Cards Monsters Size 0 *Demon Lord's Pet Cat, Cait Sith (Dungeon/Legend) *Thunderblade Joker (Dungeon/Legend) Size 2 *Armored Demon Lord, Cerberus (Dungeon/Danger) *Purgatory Demon Lord, Demios (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) *Karuna Cycle Emperor, Miserea (Dual Card/Legend World) Size 3 *Black Winged Demon Lord, Abygale (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) *Cold Flow Ice Dragon, Roi Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) *Demon Lord Chief, Duel Jaeger (Dungeon/Ancient) *Demon Lord of the Sun, Bal Dragon (Dungeon/Dragon) *Ghoul Deity Demon Lord, Ibuki (Dungeon/Katana) *Great Demon Lord of Thunderstorm, Batzz (Dungeon/Dragon) *Hazard Dragon Emperor, Gadelgoamer (Dungeon/Danger) *Ice Dragon Demon Lord, Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) *Interstellar Great Demon Lord, Jackknife (Dungeon/Star Dragon) *Judgement of the Cold-blooded King, Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) *Martial Arts Demon Lord, Duel Sieger (Dungeon/Ancient) *Overturn Ice Emperor, Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) *Quintessence Crystal Demon Lord, Athora (Dungeon/Star Dragon) *Ice Dragon of Rebirth, Roi Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) *Vortex Demon Lord, Drum (Dungeon/Dragon) List of Support Cards Impacts *Hundred Demons Assault, Hundred Legion! *Phoenix Radiation! Items *Adventurer's Staff, Alcsbane *Dominion Rod *Staff of Monster Master, Alerta Spells *Blessing of Nereus *Continue! *Demon Lord's Dungeon *Enemin Gold α *Friends Connect *Gummy Slime Shield *Rolling Punch *Trap Room Monsters Size 0 *Corgi Cobalt *Yellowbat Size 1 *Battle Hyena, Dolz *Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna *Magical Beast Tamer, Kazane *Platinum Great Warrior, Quenzwei Size 2 *Immortalized Wings of Divinity, Bladewing Phoenix *Magical Fortress, Orser Kleinz *One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid Size 3 *Bird Demon Lord, Bladewing Phoenix *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant *Master Skeleton Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bladewing, "Immortal Phoenix!" Dual Cards Monsters Size 2 *Tutor of the Four Deities, Suzaku (Dungeon/Star Dragon) Category:Dungeon World